1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adapter to facilitate torquing the camber bolts of a vehicle front suspension system when making a front end alignment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some vehicle front end suspension systems include a pair of camber bolts on a housing at the base of a suspension system strut arm. The camber bolts are adjusted to make the desired camber setting for each hub assembly. The camber bolts are initially loosened prior to making the desired camber setting, and a nut on each camber bolt is tightened to torque each bolt a required amount after the camber setting is made. In one automobile suspension system, 140 ft.-lbs. of torque are required for each camber bolt.
Several procedures can be used to make front end alignments. For example, one procedure involves removing the wheel, loosening the camber bolts, replacing the wheel, adjusting the bolts to make the desired camber setting, partially tightening the nut on each camber bolt to avoid slippage, jacking up the front end of the vehicle, torquing the camber bolts, and then lowering the front end.
In making such a wheel alignment, the wheel is often removed after the desired camber setting is made in order to provide the mechanic with sufficient access for torquing the camber adjustment bolts. If the wheel is removed, the camber-indicating instruments must be reset and the camber adjustment checked after the wheel is replaced to ensure a correct reading. In many instances the camber setting will change after the camber bolts are torqued and the wheel is replaced. It often requires more than the allowed shop time to perform a front end alignment where the electronic insturments must be reset after the wheel is replaced.
A front end alignment can be performed without removing the wheel, but this requires two mechanics, one mechanic for holding the head of each camber bolt while the other mechanic torques the camber bolts. If the wheel is not removed, it produces such a large obstruction that one mechanic, working alone, cannot simultaneously reach the head of the camber bolt to hold it in place and also reach the nut on the other end of the bolt with a torque wrench and then be able to adequately torque the bolt.
It would be desirable for one mechanic, working alone, to perform a front end alignment while avoiding removal of the wheel, so as not to require assistance of a second mechanic and so that the instruments can be left in place to continuously indicate the correct camber reading, while saving time otherwise used in resetting the instruments, not to mention the added time required to remove and replace the wheel.